Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: Emmett gets bored and decides to make everyone play truth or dare... well the Cullen way. Everyone has to do dares or tell truths that they are not comfortable with. Read and you will see. *Sequel is up.
1. Bye Bye Baby

**A/N: Hey everyone! This might be a little out of character, but my main goal was to try to come up with good truths and dares to torture each character with. MUHAHAHA!** **Okay, I'm done with that. But please be nice in your reviews. I know this might not be the best story, or have the best grammar. I just wanted to have a funny story out there. So here is Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way! R&R!**

**BELLA POV!**

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room watching "Titanic" to pass the time because Esme and Carlisle were out on there fiftieth honeymoon. Edward and I were cuddling on the love seat and Alice and Jasper on the couch. The movie barely held my interest as Edward's arms were around me and his cold breath was on my neck, making Goosebumps appear. The movie was at the part where they just hit an iceberg when Emmett and Rose barged in. Emmett turned off the TV and got a lot of complaints in response.

"What the Hell, Em!" I screamed at him. "We were just getting to the good part!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You will like what I have in store better then some movie about a ship that hits an oversized ice cube and breaks in the middle of the ocean. Come on, what is up with that?"

Alice and I were finally at the point where I would ask Edward to hold Emmett down so Al and I could give him the nice makeover he deserves. Alice turned and beamed at me; clearly she saw us dressing Emmett in a skirt and tank-top with makeup on drop him off at the highway in a vision. Edward just smiled at us and nodded his head."

We were about to act when Emmett boomed in his loud voice, "We're going to play… TRUTH OR DARE!" Okay who could say no to something as tempting as that?

We entered the living room all excited. Alice and Emmett were the first ones to be excited, which made Jasper excited, which made everyone else excited as well. You just have to _love _Jasper's gift. These Cullen truth or dares were very extreme. I mean to the point where almost every time Carlisle has to bail someone out of jail. Well they were sure to be fun.

We all got in a circle on the floor and begun the game. Edward and Alice where on either one of my sides, Jasper next to Alice, Rose next to him, Em in between Rose and Edward. "So," Rose started, "who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Emmett yelled with his hand in the air, bouncing up and down like a kindergartener. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Emmett glared at me. "Alright… Bella, truth or dare?"

What? I didn't want to go first. I was terrified of what the dare might be, but I didn't want to sound like a chicken. "D-dare," I said. He started to open his mouth when I yelled, "No! I changed my mind, truth!"

Emmett just smiled at me and said, "Silly Belly, you can't change it once you've said what you want," I scowled for two reasons. First, I hate that nickname. Second, I was trying to hid my terror of what the dare might be.

"Okay, Bella, I dare you to…" He grinned evilly at me, "hit Edward's Vanquish until it is unrecognizable."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging. It doesn't matter that I am Edward's steady girlfriend, mate if you will. He would kill me on the spot if I even scratched the paint on his precious Vanquish. You never hurt his baby.

"Noooo!" Edward roared like a hungry mountain lion. "Bella, if you love me, you WILL NOT hurt my Vanquish!"

"Sorry Edward," I said feeling quite scared. I really, REALLY didn't want to do what you have to do if you don't do the dare, "but I don't feel like walking around Seattle naked."

Edward ran and was gone in one second. I sighed and walked to the garage to find Edward hovering protectively over his Vanquish. I shook my head. Sometimes it seemed like Edward loved his car more than he loved me.

It took every single Cullen kid to grab Edward and pull him away from his beloved car. They had a hard time holding him while I grabbed a baseball bat and walked up to his car. They were begging me to hurry. Edward continued to beg me not to do it, but I think my dignity was more important then a car. A car can be replaced.

_Bye, bye baby, _I thought as I swung the bat and it collided with the windshield. Edward cried out for me to stop, but it felt to good to destroy the thing that he seemed to prefer over me. It was pretty pathetic that I was jealous of a car.

I kept swinging until there were dents everywhere, all the windows where broken, the tires were slashed, the side mirrors where on the floor right next to my feet, and the seats shredded. Edward's face was angry, astonished, sad, pained, and … smug? Why the heck was he smug. I just destroyed his baby?

"Edward, why are you smug?" I asked him bewildered.

"Because Jasper sensed jealousy and pleasure coming off you when you looked at my car and … destroyed it," he chocked up a bit at the end. "Why were you _jealous _of my car?"

"Well," I blushed deep red. "It just seemed that you loved … your car … more than you love … me," I mumbled, almost incoherent.

There was silence for a minute and then it was interrupted by Edward's laugh. "Love my car more than I love you? Bella, I would take you over my car any day. It's just, they don't make that car the way they used to anymore."

"Edward, I would never if I had a choice. I … I REALLY didn't want to run around in public … NUDE! That just …" I shuddered.

Everyone started to laugh. "Alright, let's get back to the game," Alice said, her voice going up two octaves because of the excitement.

"Bella, I still love you," Edward said as he pulled me close. I smiled up at him and started to walk away when he caught me by the wrist. "But you are going to pay for what you did to my car," he continued with a mischievous glint in his eye. I just about moaned right there. _This is going to be bad,_ I thought. His smile just got bigger.

"Let's just get back to the game, okay?"

**A/N: Okay, tell me if I did a good job. I don't think Edward was too OOC there. He **_**is**_** to protective of his cars. I have the next chapter written and I will put it out there as soon as I can. **


	2. The Angry ThreeSome

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Okay, just to let you know Rosalie is really going to be OOC in this. Please tell me what you think of it. I would like to thank 123 for reviewing. That made me work on typing the next chapter. So, he is the 2****nd**** chapter of Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way.**

**BELLA POV**

We all went back to the living room to continue our game of Truth or Dare. Once Edward and I sat down, everyone turned to look at me with fearful eyes. Oh that's right, it's my turn. _Pay back Em!_ _Muhahaha! _**(A/N: I know, she's OOC, but this just makes her better for my story.)**

"Um … truth or dare … Jasper? I said unable to think of anything good for truth or dare for the others. Everyone just breathed a sigh of relief whereas Jasper moaned. I couldn't help the giggle that followed. I loved these Cullen games. Jasper is always the easiest one to have a good dare for. I think it is because of his ability.

"Dare," he looked uncertain. I racket my brain for something good. Then it hit me.

"Okay Jasper. First you have to take me somewhere where the others can't hear what the dare is." I giggled at the end because of the nervous and shocked looks on the others faces. Jasper looked terrified. The others know that if people don't want the others to hear the dare, it has something to do with them. They just don't know which one … yet.

Jasper picked me up, put me on his back and ran into the forest in the middle of nowhere. I had an evil smile plastered to my face. This game is going to be the best game ever.

He put me down when we got there with a wary look on his face as he saw the evil look on my face. "Okay, Jazz, you have to make everyone -with the exception of … Rose- angry at you and say things to them that would make them pissed. And if they chase you -'cuz I am certain they will- you still have to send them anger waves."

The look on his face was priceless. It was a combination of shock, anger, and disbelief. "You do know they will kill me right?"

"Oh, I know. That's part of the fun."

He gave me the dirtiest look then he picked me up and ran us back to the house. I ran into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to Rose on it telling her what the dare was and to take me when the chase was on so I could see what would happen.

I walked back to the living room with a smug smile on my face. I gave the note to Rose who then burst out laughing. She turned to Edward with a smile on her face. "Now I totally want her in the family. She is the girl version of Emmett." Everyone but Edward and Jasper where rolling on the floor laughing. I thought I heard Edward mutter, "Great. I get a duplicate of the devil as my-" he cut off as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Ummm… I'll tell you in Romanian. Sotie." He said nervous.

"Uh, okay thanks." WTF? What does that mean. Okay that is where Google Translate comes in handy. I smiled. Alice winked at me.

"Okay, Jazz, whenever your ready, start."

He took a deep breath and began. I could already see the angry looks on everyone's faces. He turned to Edward, "You, Eddie boy, are the worst pianist I have ever heard. A blind cat can play better than you. Oh and your cars suck. I couldn't be caught dead driving them."

Edward looked murderous. Rose and I tried our best to stifle our laughter as Edward began to growl. My man could be so … sexy when he wanted to be. Jasper then turned to Emmett. "Emmie, you are the weakest vampire I have ever met. An old grandma with one arm could take you any day. You also are the worst prankster in the history of pranksters. A _dog _could prank better than you."

Rose and I were having a really hard time with our laughter now. Emmett was fuming. I took a peak at Edward and his face told me he was beyond reasoning. He looked like he could take on a whole coven by himself. I guess the thoughts aren't helping him any.

Jasper then turned to his angry looking wife. "Alice, you are a fairy and have the worst taste of clothing. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing your clothes if I was a girl. They're just-" he was cut off by three very distinctive screams. Alice could put Edward to shame right now with her anger. You never, NEVER, insult Alice's taste in fashion. Jasper took off running with Edward, Alice, and Emmett right on his heel. Rose and I exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. She ran to me and picked me up. We were out the door in two seconds flat.

We caught up to Jasper dodging rocks, sticks, trees, and rats? They were throwing _rats_ at Jasper. Where they got those rats I would never know. Must be a Cullen thing. I could tell Jasper was still sending waves of anger to everyone. After about ten more minutes, I told a moss and dirt covered Jasper that he could stop. Immediately, everyone stopped screaming and throwing things at Jasper. They all looked around confused. Rose and I just started laughing so hard that we -well I- had tears flowing down my face. It seemed that I laughed a lot today. I leaned down and whispered to Rose, "Did you get that on video?"

She held up a camera, "Oh yeah, I got it on tape." She grinned triumphantly.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that read this. If it seems that I took ideas from others stories, sorry but I didn't. I thought of things that would be funny and Culleny to use in my story. I will work on my next chapter. Do you have any ideas who the next victim should be and if they pick Truth or Dare? Review please.**


	3. My Hair!

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. I have chapter 4 written and will publish that as soon as I finish typing it. That is what took me so long to publish this one so I am sorry. Hope this makes up for the delay. Sorry but there isn't a truth or dare in this one yet. Just… the outcome of Jazz's dare. Please enjoy and feel free to review. ****J**

_**BELLA POV**_

Rose and I were still running from Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. It had been twenty minutes already! I am so glad vampires didn't get tired otherwise Rose and I would have been caught already.

"Rose, RUN! Edward's right behind us!" I screamed. Once I said that, I felt stone hands around me.

I looked up into the topaz eyes of my captor. His face was furious, but I could detect a slight bit of humor in his perfect eyes. Everyone else left us to follow Rose. I guess they thought I couldn't escape Edward. They were probably right.

"Bella," his voice was cold and even, "why was _I _victim to your dare -and everyone else- but Rose? _Rose?_ I thought you didn't like her," I could hear him whisper under his breath, "I will never understand girls." I ignored that.

"Well, I thought … well… the dare was a split second decision. And well… an angry Rosalie is more terrifying then an angry Edward. Alice could put you all to shame, but I thought her reaction would be the funniest. It turns out I was right. Plus… I thought you looked quite … hot out there."

If he could blush, he would be as red as Rose's BMW. "Why Emmett…"

"I wanted payback for what he made me do. Can you, you know… um… make him do a dare instead of me because he's the one that made me ruin your vehicle in the first place?"

He thought about it. "Okay, how about I make him have a worse part then you for it? That better?" His wide topaz eyes dazzled me into agreeing… again.

I sighed. "Alright, that sounds fair. Let's get back home, okay?"

He smiled and he took off towards home with me on his back. I always liked running with Edward because it was exhilarating and I loved to see the carefree Edward that always appeared due to the speed.

When we got home, no one was there yet. Edward and I sat down in our original spots to wait for the others to come back. We were discussing if Romeo was actually a good character -I was going towards him being one and Edward was trying to sway me- when we heard the screaming. I looked out the wall that was glass and saw Emmett and Jasper carrying Rosalie with a smug looking Alice by their side. Jasper had her legs and Emmett had her hands. Edward and I exchanged a confused and amused look.

"Put me DOWN! I wasn't the one who suggested the dare! This is… UGH! EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, put me down this instant!" Rose roared.

"Okay," and he dropped her hands and she fell to the ground. Jasper continued to drag her towards the house. When they all got in the house, Rose screamed.

"My hair!" She ran up the stairs and was up there for thirty minutes washing the dirt out of her hair and styling it at vampire speed.

She finally emerged with her nose high in the air and took her seat. We all burst out laughing until she silenced us with a look. Jasper sent her calming waves.

"So, Alice, truth or dare?" Jasper asked with a smile slowly spreading across his face.


	4. Torture

**A/N: Sorry. It is really late right now. Okay so Emmett was a little OOC but I thought it was a funny idea. Sorry that it was so short. This one isn't that long either. Please enjoy and review.**

**ALICE POV:**

"Dare," I said confidentially. There was no way my husband would make me do anything terrible.

"Hmmmm…" Then he smiled as my eyes when wide. He wouldn't. "Alice go upstairs and burn all your clothes, shoes, and bags, even the things you are wearing. Then you have to dress in some of Bella's clothes and go shopping. But, _Bella_ is the one that picks out the clothes. And you can't go shopping for two months."

Everyone stared, mouths open. Then I started to beg. "Jazz, please. This is torture. I mean look at her. How can I dress like _that _for two months. Those are hideous."

Edward growled at me. "She is perfect." Was all he said.

"Well, Alice, it is either this or Seattle na-"

"Okay, okay!" I cut him off. "But I am _not _going to burn that one bag. It's one of a kind."

So Bella left to go get some of her clothes with Edward while Jazz and I went upstairs and started to burn my … gulp, clothes. My eyes started to fill up with the tears that would never fall.

Bella came back with a set of jeans, a fancy red shirt, and heels. I stared at her shocked. She actually had decent clothes, not rags! Those were just so … CUTE! She misinterpreted my shock. "Alice, these are my best and favorite clothes. You better not trash them." I nodded my head and put them on.

"Well," she said, "time to start the next part of the dare as much as I am going to regret this. Let's go to … K-Mart!

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**JASPER POV:**

I hated torturing my wife like this, but it was the only way to get Bella back. I couldn't pick her because she just went so I decided that she had to go shopping. I don't think Alice will forgive me for this soon. But I did let her keep her one-of-a-kind bag. So I might have her loving me again soon.

I decided that I should go with them to make sure that Bella didn't let Alice do the shopping. We were driving in Edward's Volvo -he started to complain, but Alice wasn't in a great mood.

"Edward," she had growled, "If you don't let me drive your Volvo, it will end up looking like your Vanquish but worse. You will have to go on a search and find to find all the parts."

He had shut up after that.

We got to K-Mart and Alice refused to leave the car. Bella and I had to try to pick her up. Bella opened her door and I opend the other. She tried to pull her out by her legs while I grabbed Alice's hands. Bella, being human, made no progress. I finally pried her hands off the steering wheel and Bella pulled her out by the legs this time with success. She had sweat beading her forehead.

Bella was still sour towards Alice as we made our way to the clothes for kicking her in the gut when we were trying to get her out of the car and for kicking her in the shin when we were walking across the parking lot. All I could think was that it wasn't smart on Alice's part to have the girl that was picking her clothes out angry at her. When we got to the clothes I felt like running away and screaming. It wasn't helping me any that Alice was horrified by the selection and Bella's hatred towards whoever know what. Bella walked to the rack and smiled.

"Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly. She held up this fluffy pink and white dress** (A/N: see on profile. Oh and I know K-Mart wouldn't really have that but bare with me)**. I almost fell to the floor laughing. It was so ridiculous! This was going to be the best truth or dare EVER!

When we were down looking for ridiculous outfits, we sent Alice up to pay for them.

"No way. There is no way I am buying these… these… there's not even a name for them. They defiantly aren't clothes."

"Now, now Alice," Bella said, taking no sympathy for my poor wife. "You have to buy them. Right Jazz?"

"Bells' right. Go pay for them, Honey."

"Yeah, call me 'Honey' when I put my foot up your-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth as a six year old walked by. No need to corrupt the kids.

Alice paid for them and we were speeding off home in the next second. Alice carried all the bags up to our room in one trip and then came down and sat as far as she could from me.

"Alright," Alice grumbled. "Edward, truth or dare?"

**A/N: Okay, this might not be the best but I was half asleep when I was writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So far, everyone has done dare and I am not sure I want that pattern to continue. Just wait for the next chapter. Please review. **


	5. This is Suicide!

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it as much as I like it! I really got into this chapter. This chapter is towards the higher end of T Rating. Hope that none of you mind. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: SM: You have to say it!**

**Me: Why do I have to say it?**

**SM: Because if you don't I will sue and you will get thrown in jail and never meet Edward or Seth!**

**Me: *Gasps* Okay! Okay! *takes a deep breath* I don't own Twilight *wince* SM owns all of it -with the exception of the plot! Muhahaha! See I do own something! *sticks tongue out at SM***

**SM: You are too childish to be a writer.**

**Me: You are right about one thing. I am childish but I am a writer!**

**Okay, enough of that crazy disclaimer. I really need to limit my caffeine. Here we go, Chapter 5: Suicide!**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I gulped. Truth or dare? That pixie is a devil! Do I pick truth and probably have Emmett rag on me for a century or do I pick dare and have to so something stupid. "Uh… I pick… Tr-Dare!"

Alice smiled, blocking her thoughts from me. "I dare you to take Bella up to her house, knock on the door, and when Charlie answers the door say, 'Bella's Pregnant!' very seriously. Bella, I have the perfect outfit for it, too," She smiled even wider. That evil, little pixie. I always knew she was planning on murdering me.

Alice brought Bella back down who was now wearing a brown sweater that fit her figure perfectly, skinny-jeans, and black ballet-flats. I knew why Alice put her in those and not heels; she was going to have to run FAST after this dare. The outfit wasn't what caught my eye. Alice had stuffed something in her shirt that made her actually look pregnant.

Emmett decided that now was a great time to make jokes. "Wow Bella, you really are busy at night." He turned to me with a wide smile on his face and an evil glint in his eye. "I knew there was a perk to you staying the night, Eddie."

I lunged at him. I felt something hard tackle me to the ground. I was expecting it to have been Rose, but I saw Alice instead on top of me. I quickly threw her off. She landed gracefully and smiled at me. "Edward, you can attack Emmett when we get back, but we have to get to Charlie's right now." We started to go out the door when Alice stopped me. "Oh and you aren't aloud to tell him it was a dare until tomorrow, okay?"

I stared at her for a long moment. Then I sighed and shrugged. Charlie was going to have a heart attack from this dare.

When we got to Chief Swan's house, I took a deep unnecessary breath. "Come on, Love. Let's get this over with."

I drug her out of the Jeep -Alice insisted that we brought Emmett's Jeep- and to the house. I knocked on the door and heard Charlie heave himself off the couch and to the door. When he opened the door I took another deep breath and said, "Charlie, I -uh- I… Bella's pregnant!"

He looked shocked for a minute and then turned to Bella -who was blushing hard- and saw her stomach. His face turned a dark shade of purple -I was afraid he was going to bust a blood vessel- and he pulled out a… SHOTGUN! Sure it won't actually hurt me, but he would notice if it didn't kill me or even penetrate my skin.

"How dare you? MY DAUGHTER?" He racked around into the gun **(A/N: I got that term from my dad who knows a lot about guns. If you have no clue what it means, it means he pumped the shotgun so that he could shoot it).**

Bella starred wide eyed at her dad, but I could detect in her shocked and fearful eyes a hint of smugness. I would have to remember to ask her about that later…

I stared wide eyed at him as he took aim at me. I raised my hands in the air, but that did nothing. He was beyond reasoning. I did the only thing any sane person would do -human or inhuman alike. I ran.

I had to remind myself to go at a human speed. I know it's crazy for a vampire to be terrified of a human, but this one was actually understandable. I was the boyfriend running from the father of the girl that I got "pregnant." Charlie could probably take on a whole coven of vampires right now. I faintly heard Bella yell, "Charlie! No! Not the father of my baby!" just to egg him on. If I didn't love her and she was my life, I would kill her.

I heard the whole family double over laughing at what she said, Bella included. I looked behind me to see Charlie still chasing me with a shotgun, his eyes mad **(A/N: By mad I meant, mad, crazy, insane… but you can take it both ways, too).** Bella was whisked away by Emmett and into the Jeep.

Charlie stopped chasing me and … shot! He hit the tree right next to me. Everyone was shocked but Alice who was thinking, _This is the best part!_

Emmett was already in the drivers side of the Jeep urging me to dive in. He had the window rolled down in the backseat so I dove through the window. Emmett was already racing away when we heard glass shatter. Charlie had shot our car.

"Aw, Hell!" Emmett exclaimed. Hmm, no wonder Alice insisted on bringing Emmett's Jeep. She was probably paying him back for putting purple dye in her shampoo when she was too distracted to actually have a vision.

We pulled into the garage and quickly got out to see the extent of the damage. The window was gone, but that could easily replaced. The rest, however, was a different story. The back looked like Swish Cheese, the sides where scratched, dents were all over the car, and it would need a total new paint job. I looked over at Emmett, as did the rest of the family, and he looked like he would cry if it was possible.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please vote in the review on who you would like Edward to pick. The people that are left are Rosalie and Emmett. Hope you liked this story and could picture this. I could actually see this happening. ****~JerinAnn**


	6. Seattle

**A/N: Sorry to all of you that like this story and have been waiting for an update. It is just life is a little hectic and this story takes at least 3 hours each chapter to do with writing a rough draft, looking for errors, and typing it. I also have put this off as to one of my not top priorities right now. I will finish it, there is only about one or two chapters left so I think I could get it done soon. But school is just so busy.**

**Remember how I told some of you I was making a sequel to this story? Well I changed my mind. This story used to be one of my favorites and now it is towards my least favorite now. I don't like having people complain to me that I have updated my other stories and not this one. It is true I have done that, but I have a bigger passion for those stories and they are ten times easier and faster to write. I won't mention any names, and I am sorry that I am not going to make another one because I had some great ideas that I could have used but now they are just… not very interesting to me. I will probably write a sequel in the future, but not soon. Sorry to all of you. Now why don't we go on with the story. Please enjoy and feel free to review or read my other stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight but the person who comes up to Rose and Bella. (Sorry, don't have it in me to make a funny disclaimer)**

**ROSE POV:**

We all looked over at my husband. He looked like he was going to cry. I walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, Em," I spoke softly. "Once the game is over, I will fix it, 'kay?"

He brightened up immediately. I swear a six year old is more mature than my Emmett. But I love him for it.

Edward smiled and led us all back to the living room. It was torturous to think that only Emmett and I were left to endure whatever Edward would dish out. I mean, he has more insight on what we would like and dislike. I was pretty sure he would pick Emmett since he basically destroyed his car, but I think he would be pleased that Emmett's car was destroyed too. So in that case, he might pick me instead. Ah, the agony! I couldn't take it. It felt like my head would explode from the suspension. He was just sitting there, smiling like the idiot that we all know he was.

"Just pick someone!" Me, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper yelled at him. Bella just sat there in Eddie's lap smiling at him like the love sick couple they were. Edward turned to glare at me. _Oh, so Eddie doesn't like his name and the truth. Tear._ He growled and I smiled innocently at him.

'Kay, Rose, truth or dare?" Damn, I should have known not to make him angry. Well, might as well get it over with. Truth or dare? Hmm… I don't want to be the only one to pick truth. I know Emmett won't pick truth.

"Uh… dare?" I said, still unsure.

When I looked up, Edward has an evil smile plastered on his face. I gulped which made him smile wider. "I dare you to… have Jasper do your makeup -Alice you can help him by telling him what is what, but, Alice, you can't put it on her instead of him- and you get to do her hair and pick out her clothes. Then, Rose, you get to do Bella's hair, makeup, and clothes. And after you are all ready, you have to walk in Seattle for five minutes in the most crowded part of the city."

I stared at him dumbfounded, as did Bella. She quickly jumped off his lap and ran for the door. Of course, Edward was there, blocking her only exit.

"Edward, no. How could you do this to me?" Bella demanded. Edward smiled at her and was about to speak when she interrupted. "Do you really hate me this much?" That wiped the smile off his face. "Jacob would never do this to me… hmm. Move Edward, I am going to see someone who WON'T torture me."

Edward growled. "Bella, I don't hate you. Really how can you think that after all the times I told you I love you? It's just a dare. It is just fifteen minutes of getting ready and five minutes for the worst part. This is worse on Rose than it is on you, so do it for her."

Really, Edward? Playing up her guilt? Well he is correct that it is worse on me, but did he really have to do the guilt thing on Bella? Wow, I actually like her now. When did I actually start liking her? Hmm…

Bella's sigh snapped me out of my thinking state. "Fine, but only for Rose." Did she realize that she warmed my dead heart? She really is nice than I gave her credit for. She could easily be my sister. Hmm, I should really talk to her about marrying my brother. Edward looked over and smiled at me. But then she would be stuck with him forever. Okay, maybe not. We could just be best friends. That would work. Edward's smile turned into a grimace.

Bella turned towards the stairs with me, but then stopped abruptly. "Oh and Edward, you can forget about coming into my room tonight … or rather the rest of the week." We hurried up the stairs with Jasper after us. But before we could enter my room, we heard Edward say, "Whipped" and the crash of two boys fighting downstairs.

Jasper did my makeup first because it was my dare and then I would do Bella's. He wouldn't let me look in the mirror to see how it looked. He quickly finished and I turned around and looked at myself.

All anyone could hear were my screams.

I had bright blue lipstick on with neon lip liner, purple blush, brown eye shadow, and red eyeliner. In other words, I looked like a clown. And my hair! It had a poorly made braid in it and the rest was frizzy. He made me put on one of Emmett's jerseys and Esme's khaki pants. I looked so stupid and so… unlike me -the beautiful Rosalie Hale!

I did Bella's hair, makeup, and clothes to torture Edward. I put red lipstick and lip liner on her and light brown eye shadow. Then I curled her hair and put her in a black spaghetti strapped tank-top and cargo shorts **(A/N: See my profile page for the picture).** She looked really cute in her new outfit -if I do say so myself. I made her promise not to touch Edward the rest of the night and she happily complied.

We -well I- walked down the stairs and everyone cracked up laughing. I huffed and took my given seat. I waited for Bella to charge down the stairs. When she finally immerge, Edward gasped and ran to her side. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed at him and he let her go with a puzzled look on his face. "Don't you dare try to kiss me Edward Cullen. After what you're making me do, I don't think I will be around as much for awhile."

Alice gasped and ran up to Edward and smacked him upside the head. "Way to go, dumbo! Now you made me lose my shopping partner!"

Jasper and I were trying to hold back our laughter. Oh like she ever goes shopping with Alice willingly. By the look on Alice's face as she studied Bella's irked one, she was planning on taking Bella shopping to make her "feel better."

We all walked out the door and ran into Edward's Volvo. Alice sat on Jasper's lap so everyone could fit. Edward offered to let Jasper drive and Bella could sit on his lap, but Bella declined.

We were silent for the whole car ride. Well actually half because Bella broke it to ask if she could stop at a Wendy's because she didn't get to have lunch or dinner 'cuz of the game. Alice reached forward and slapped Edward's head for forgetting to feed Bella. It seemed like Alice was finding every excuse to hit Eddie… hmm… I needed to start finding some too. Edward growled at me and I smiled and reached over to smack the back of his head. "You're not supposed to growl at me, Eddie," I taunted.

He looked over at me with narrowed eyes. Alice smacked him again. "Keep your eyes on the road!" she faked terror.

"Thank you!" Bella playfully exclaimed. "I've been telling him that for years!" Everyone but Edward burst into rounds of laughter. Edward started to grumble that no one else watches the road either. We all looked at each other and then stared at the road before falling into another round of laughter. Bella was laughing so hard she started to hiccup, which just made us all laugh harder.

We finally got to the most populated spot in Seattle after hitting Edward ten more times for things like, no cell phones while driving, no fiddling with the radio, not talking, and no flirting with Bella. When Bella and I looked out towards the street we both groaned. Great, it's rush hour. I looked at Bella again and found her glaring at Edward. "You're lucky I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, because if I didn't, I would kill you right now." With that, we both got out of the car and started the dare. I could hear the laughter of all my siblings, but Edward. I looked back to see that Edward's face was a mask of shock and fear. Fear? I had to try so hard to hold back the laughter that was threatening to erupt. Edward was afraid of a little human. Well I have to give him one thing; she could be scary when she wanted to be. I looked back to Bella to see her full of chagrin and anger. She is so going to pa Edward back. Hmm… maybe we should discuss what to do to Edward over some girl time. I never thought I would see the day that I would like Bella Swan, but it has arrived. Who knew that it would happen over a game of truth or dare?

We started walking down the street talking about what we should do to Edward when an eighteen year old boy came up to us.

"Hey, Sweet Thang, how about you ditch that bum and spend the night with me," he winked at Bella.

Did he call me, Rosalie Lillian Hale, a BUM? I walked over to him with a smile on my lips as I though of what I was going to do. I grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head, and pushed him over. Bella looked at me wide eyed and smiled. "Way to go, Rose," she held up her hand for a high five, which I gladly gave her. "I really wanted to do that to him for calling my sister a bum, but I didn't know exactly what to do."

I smiled and was about to explain how to do it when she was a vampire and needed to do it to Edward when I froze. Did she just call me sister? "Bella, what did you call me?"

"Sister?" Bella asked and I nodded. "I, well, I consider you a sister so… if you don't want me t then I can-" I cut her off.

"No, no. It's fine. I just … didn't realize that you thought of me that way like I do you. I actually like it," I smiled kindly at her to show I really did mean it.

The next thing I heard was the beeping noise and turned to Bella, questionably. She smiled and held up a watch. "Well, let's go home. The dare is done and I'm sure that we both don't want to be here anymore then we have to."

I quickly agreed and we took off running at human speed towards the Volvo. We hopped in and took off for home after a quick stop at Wendy's for my new human best friend.

**A/N: Well… sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the other ones. This one was hard to pick a dare that Rose would hate. I have an idea that I could do for the next chapter or 2. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's school and that this is one of the hardest to write. I will be doing a lot more school work and a lot less fan fiction writing. I will try to update my stories when I can, but I will most likely be updating the other stories more than this one. I will for sure finish this story sometime soon. It might now be till Christmas or before then. It depends on how much homework I have. **

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I don't mind criticism as long as you don't call me stupid or worthless like I have had before. Have a great day everyone! ~JerinAnn**


	7. Aw Snap and WHAT!

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way. But please don't start yelling at me because I am going to leave this as a cliff hanger. :D I am going to make a sequel. I will try to put the prologue up tonight if I can. Well, I guess you all want to read the chapter instead of … reading what I am typing. Lol. Well here is the next chapter after a little disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Alice, can you tell them for me?**

**Alice: No you tell them yourself.**

**Me: Tell them or I will push you off a cliff!**

**Alice: Fiiiiiiine. She does not own Twilight. She does not own the game Truth or Dare. She DOES own the plot of the story. Now are you happy.**

**Me: Especially. *pushes her off a cliff* FLY PIXIE FLY! Lol! Sorry everyone, I am just really hyper. Well here is the chapter I have promised you all!**

EDWARD POV:

After my Bella ate that disgusting human food - honestly, how can people eat that stuff? - we went off to our house. It was Emmett's turn and then we would be done … well, not exactly because someone gets to go again at the end of the game. That's how we play, after everyone has gone once, we spin a bottle to see who will be able to pick someone again.

We went back to the living room where we all sat and looked at Emmett and Rose. She smiled and turned towards Em. "All right, babe," she said, "truth or dare?" Like she really has to ask.

"Dare!" Emmett boomed, making Bella jump a mile and blush. We all chuckled but stifled it quickly, so we wouldn't humiliate her anymore than needed.

"Hmmm… 'kay. Let me see…" Rose was in a mockingly deep in thought to piss Emmett off.

"Oh come ON! Tell me already!"

Rose smiled and said, "You need to lose every competition, every bet, everything to anyone for a month."

Em's mouth dropped and we all snickered. We all know that Emmett is not the one who likes to throw games.

"Aw SNAP!" Jazz and Alice said together and we all burst out laughing… well with the exception of Emmett but that is Emmett for you; the party-pooper.

"Fine," Emmett huffed. Then he turned to all of us. "Okay, let's see who the lucky person is shall we?"

Alice ran out of the room and was back in a split second. She had a glass bottle of root beer in her hand. She handed it to Bella and said, "drink up."

Bella looked at the bottle with disgust in her eyes. Yes honey, we all feel the same way when we watch you eat. Just saying… "But I hate root beer," Bella said, trying to get out of drinking the disgusting beverage.

_Edward, can you please convince her to drink the dang soda?_ Alice thought.

I leaned towards my beautiful girl and started to plant kisses on her neck. "Please, Bella. Do it for me."

She sighed and popped the lid off and started to gulp down the contents in the bottle. When she finished it, she sighed and handed the bottle back to Alice with a disgusted look on her face. Did I mention that we all had a shocked expression on our face because she guzzled the whole thing down in one breath? That reminds me of something Emmett would have done in his human life.

"What?" She asked. We all just shook our heads instead of answering her question.

"Okay, lets see who the lucky one is," Alice sighed.

"As if you don't know," Jasper teased her. Alice merely stuck her tongue out in response.

Alice put the bottle on the floor and spun it. It kept on spinning, and spinning… and spinning.

"Could you have spun it any harder Al?" Emmett asked.

Finally, FINALLY, it stopped at… Rosalie? Rosalie? Crap. She is totally going to pick me.

"Yes!" Rose yelled whereas everyone else groaned. "'Kay, Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella stared at her wide eyed, mouth hanging open. "Me?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes you. Unless there is another Bella in the room. Now truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare." Oh no, there goes my Volvo. Seriously, if they hurt one more of my cars, they will be going to Canada… in pieces.

"I dare you to marry Edward," Rose said with a smile on her face.

Everyone stared at her with a range of emotions playing on their faces; shock, disbelief, humor, joy, and - in my case - hope.

"What?" Bella shrieked. My hopes vanished immediately.

"I dare you to marry my brother."

"Why?"

"Because you both love each other and we all know that you really want to. Plus then you would legally be our sister."

"Since when have you guys ever done anything legally?" Bella said with a slight grin on her face. Everyone chuckled… with the exception of me… of course.

Then Bella looked at me with love filled eyes and smiled even wider at me. "Yes. I will marry you if you still want me."

Hallelujah!

**A/N: Yeah that was a suckish ending. Well I am going to be putting a sequel out called This All Started With Truth or Dare. It might not sound the best right now but I think it will -hopefully- be better than it sounds. I am going to quickly type the prologue and put it out there. Well hope you all have a great night and thanks to all of you that haven't given up on this story! Please review and tell me what you think. :) ~JerinAnn**


End file.
